


Pick-Up Line Game; Strong (Aka, Extra Lame)

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Daiki just bears with it, Kagami is drunk out of his ass and he's being a nerd, M/M, there's a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a waiter at a wedding and he's trying to do his job and get on with it, however, a very drunk (and hot) redhead decides to intervene with said plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Line Game; Strong (Aka, Extra Lame)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an awful mood today so I wrote this. It's not good, I know, but I hope you enjoy!

It had sounded like a good idea. _Initially_.

Not for many reasons, mind you, but for a broke-ass college student like Daiki, some extra cash in his wallet was enough of a reason to endure endless hours of standing behind a table reception and serving cocktails to already shitfaced guests.

Well, it _was_ kind of entertaining to watch drunk strangers stumble around and babble unintelligible nonsense but, like most of things in this world, it was a double-edged sword; on one hand there was the entertainment, on the other, it was far too noisy for Daiki's liking. Plus, this darn after-wedding party was on a Saturday night; Daiki could think of a few ways to _sweat_ all the way to Sunday morning, ways which would probably involve big tits and gentle curves or a broad, flat chest and hard planes - Daiki wasn't picky.

The white, three-piece suit the wedding planner provided all waiters with, was perfectly fitting to his tall and lithe physique and just like always suits do, it made Daiki feel like a thousand dollars.

Yet, instead of taking that borderline perfect outfit and slaying some hearts, here he was, standing behind a squared-table, surrounded by alcohol, crystal glasses and drunk people. At least no one minded him, so his interaction with the guests was oh-so pleasantly minimal.

But unfortunately for him, life was about to prove to him exactly how much of a bitch she was.

_(Or perhaps not?)_

Daiki was at he process of filling glasses of wine for the walking-waiter when another guest walked up to him. Or rather, _stumbled_ up to him, because that wasn't exactly how sober people walked.

As the other waiter finally left with his tray full, Daiki looked up to take a request, blue eyes locking with a pair of glassy brown ones which kept staring at him avidly. It was a guy, a really tall red-haired guy wearing a black tux which hugged his broad shoulders and thick arms like a jealous girlfriend. His skin was fairly white compared to Daiki's darker complexion, and it was fucking spotless, especially on his face. His face... That was one hell of a handsome face, with sharp edges and full lips and eyebrows...that split into two? The hell?

"Um," he managed to murmur after a quiet staring contest, "Can I help you?"

The guy jerked out of whatever drunken daze he found himself into and blinked a few times before answering to Daiki's question. "Double vodka. No ice. Please."

His voice was gravelly deep and uniquely harsh - the best thing Daiki's had heard all night.

"Sure thing."

Daiki retrieved the bottle of vodka the planner had provided, pouring the right amount in a short glass. He could feel these eyes on him, he could feel them burning his face. He wasn't sure why this stranger decided to drill holes in his skull but he didn't question it much either as he gave the man his drink. The redhead was drunk; he wasn't to be reasoned with.

"Thanks," the redhead murmured, wrapping his long fingers around it. Daiki had expected him to leave, however, he stayed, took sip from his drink, swallowed and spoke once again, "What's your name?"

Well, that was unexpected. "Aomine Daiki, sir."

A perfectly straight nose wrinkled. "Don't call me sir," the redhead grunted, "I'm Kagami Taiga."

_As if I care_ , Daiki mused to himself but nodded anyway. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same."

Silence fell across the land - between them. Still though the handsome stranger wasn't moving an inch. Let alone that he hadn't stopped staring at Daiki, which was bordering to creepy. Had Kagami not been shitfaced, Daiki would have fought him ( _what's new, really_ ), so instead, he busied himself with arranging the bottles, as well as wiping some tall glasses spotless but the blissful silence was abruptly cut a few minutes later because - what else? The redhead spoke again.

"Say Aomine..." He started, then cleared his throat. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Daiki blinked in confusion, not sure if he had heard right. "Excuse me?"

"Did it hurt," the redhead repeated, slower this time and eyes brimming with something unfathomable, "When you fell from heaven?"

Stunned beyond belief, it was Daiki's turn to stare. Did this guy just use the cheesiest of all pickup lines on him? With the straightest of all faces?

_Is he even for real._

Then again, the guy wasn't one hundred percent sober and judging from the size of his pupils, brain damage was very probably indicated. However, that didn't mean Daiki couldn't entertain himself a little. So he smirked and drawled, "No, but I scratched my knees crawling out of Hell."

It took a while for the words to settle in Kagami's head but the extra toothy smile that lightened up his face as soon as they did, stole a tiny bit of Daiki's breath away. _Holy crap, what a beauty._

"Ah man," the redhead chuckled, "You're pretty witty."

"And you're pretty _drunk_ ," Daiki smirked. Because that was the cheesiest response he could give.

Kagami waved him off, taking another gulp of his vodka. "M'not drunk," he muttered, but when Daiki quirked an eyebrow at him, his brown eyes rolled. "Fine. Maybe a lil' tipsy."

Daiki would have believed that because Kagami's speech wasn't all that slurry for a drunk but the fact that he shifted on his legs every five seconds to find his balance, spoke wonders about the level of his intoxication.

"Either way," Kagami started again, "You're still pretty, y'know?"

_This is amusing._ "Say that to me when you're sober," Daiki laughed and picked another glass to clean.

Kagami swallowed the last mouthful of his drink and placed it almost forcefully on Daiki's table. He leaned closer and his eyes searched Daiki's, lingering a few seconds before dropping to his lips.

_Holy shit, what?!_

"You were pretty when I was sober..." A hiccup. "...now you're just pretti _er_."

As amusing at this was, it started to get out of hand and Daiki didn't want to get in trouble, so he stopped smiling. He had to be serious, for once. "Thanks," he deadpanned.

"No wonder the sky is so gray today," Kagami added, clearly not realizing the change in Daiki's mood, "The blue has... It's in your eyes."

Daiki rolled said blue eyes, faking indignation. Truth to be told, he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from grinning. "You know it's midnight, right? The sky is black."

Kagami frowned at him in confusion, then turned his head upwards to look at the sky, an action he would have achieved it without any troubles, had he been sober. Now that he wasn't, he lost most of his balance and tumbled backwards, falling ass-first on the nicely trimmed grass with a very unceremonious "Ow". Daiki on the other hand, bit his tongue hard enough to bleed but it wasn't hard enough to stifle the fits of laughter bubbling up his throat. He walked around the table-bar and rushed to Kagami's side, snorting and choking on laughter the entire time.

"Hey, you okay?", he managed to croak out, his hands grasping Kagami under his arms and lifting him up. Kagami was a heavy load to carry, that was for sure, but Daiki couldn't help but notice exactly how defined his biceps were.

_Goddamn, get it together Daiki._

"Up we go!", he grunted as he brought Kagami to his feet. The redhead of course lost his balance again - Daiki barely held him in place. "Oi, you good?"

Half-mast and unfocused brown eyes slanted at his direction and the sudden paleness of the redhead's face rubbed Daiki the wrong way.

_He's gonna barf isn't he?_

Oh how right he had been.

"I'ma throw up," was the only thing Kagami muttered before bending over and spilling the contents of his stomach - thankfully not _on_ Daiki's shoes but pretty fucking near them.

The blue-haired man took a few steps backwards while forcing the rising bile down his throat, but as soon as he deemed his stomach chilled again, he approached Kagami once again, soothingly petting his back. "That's what alcohol does to you, dumbass."

Kagami shivered under his hand and coughed a few times before slowly straightening up again. Daiki gave him the towel he dried the glasses with to wipe his mouth and Kagami did so without another word. Daiki was still unconsciously rubbing the man's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"No," the other shook his head, "I feel dizzy."

"Let's get you a seat, okay?"

"Okay."

Carefully and with Daiki's firsthand support, Kagami was able to stumble to a free chair near Daiki's station and sit without another incident. Daiki sought out some water too and forced him to drink it.

"But I said I want vodka!"

"Kagami for the last time, if you don't drink this water now, I'll shove it in your ass. With the glass too."

Brown eyes blinked at him in confusion. "That's called an enema."

_Is this an actual conversation_ , Daiki wondered, barely holding his laughter. "Well congrats on your medical knowledge, now drink up."

"But I'm not constipated."

"No, but you're shitfaced," Daiki insisted, shoving the glass further in Kagami's face, "Now drink."

"Che, you're so bossy."

"I just want you to get your shit right because I have work to do."

Kagami finally took a hold of the glass and with a disgusted look on his face, took a few sips. "There you go," Daiki praised him, "Wasn't all that hard was it?"

"The only hard about this situation is my dick," Kagami deadpanned.

Oh. Daiki's eyes might have glanced downwards - _might have._ "Right."

Kagami's eyes on the other hand, were big and full of wonder when he blinked up to him and asked, "Do you have anyone you like at the moment?"

"Yes," Daiki nodded with a straight face, "I like my _job_ and the money it pays me so please stop distracting me because it will get me fired and I won't like that."

"Uh, sorry." The plump bottom lip that jutted out at Daiki's words had to be the cutest thing the blue-haired man had seen in a while.

"Good boy."

"But do you like someone currently?"

_He's relentless._ "No I don't," Daiki responded earnestly.

Kagami's answering smile was nearly fucking blinding. Jesus fucking Christ. "How about me?", he beamed.

"If you were one hundred percent less drunk, I would think about it."

"Oh."

Crap, the hopefulness in the redhead's eyes made Daiki regret his words. Not that he found Kagami unattractive - quite the opposite actually; if he was to be completely honest, had Kagami been sober, Daiki would have scribbled his phone number on a napkin and shoved it in the redhead's pocket. However, he didn't want to spray more oil to the fire Kagami had definitely got going. Not while the redhead was this drunk.

So instead, he chose to mutter a petulant, "Now drink your water."

"Yessir."

Daiki offered him a fond smile, patting Kagami's shoulder gingerly before going back to work. He thanked another waiter who was kind enough to clean the mess Kagami had made on the patio and proceeded to serve alcohol to the other alcoholics - ehem, guests, in blissful tranquility.

That was until Kagami decided that talking was the right thing to do.

"Hey," he muttered as soon as the last person was gone. "Wha's the difference between an erection and a Ferrari?"

Daiki felt his eyebrow rise incredulously as he looked into these dazed brown eyes questioningly. " _The hell_?"

Yet, once again, Kagami didn't realize what was wrong with the things coming out of his mouth, so he pressed, "You know?"

"No, I don't?"

"I don't have an erection... Wait no, it's _I don't have a Ferrari._ Yes, I don't have a Ferrari. But I have an erection. For you."

Daiki blinked. Then stared. Then blinked again. Then busted out laughing, hard enough to lose his balance. In fact, he clutched the edge of the table with the drinks and bent over, holding his stomach. "You're such an idiot," he gasped between fits, his cheeks hurting from all that grinning, "You are the biggest and drunkest dork I've ever met, you know that?"

Kagami flashed another blinding grin and let out the cutest giggle in the world. "You like it though, don'cha?"

"You are cute, yeah."

"Will you go out with me then?"

Daiki rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "Like I said, when you sober up, I'll think about it."

The redhead pouted. "I am very much - hic - sober!"

Eyeing him in amusement and, while feeling a little sadistic, Daiki said, "Then stand up, close your eyes and walk to me."

They stared at each other for a while, Daiki's smug expression clearly irritating the shit out of Kagami because the redhead rose to his feet, closed his eyes and proceeded to wobble. Then he stumbled. However, before he hit the ground, Daiki lunged at him and lifted him up, not without laughing his ass off the entire time.

"Fuck," Kagami cussed, breathless, "Lemme try again, goddamn it!"

"Hell no, you're heavy as fuck, I can't carry you all day!"

"One more time!"

Daiki pushed him down on the chair. "Give it a rest, Kagami; you can't even stand straight."

Kagami stopped struggling against his grip and a huge grin stretched his cheeks. Again. Daiki prepared himself for everything.

"That's expected, y'know," the redhead cooed, "Because, y'know, I'm not straight... I'm gay, for you."

Daiki was past the point of being appropriate in front of the guests; he simply snorted. "You're so lame." Kagami giggled again. "Don't laugh; you really are lame."

"Yeah, but I got your attention."

"Yeah you did," Daiki smiled fondly. The redhead was cute, he couldn't deny that. Especially when he grinned like an ecstatic teenager who just got his crush to agree on homecoming.

However, something slowly dawned on Daiki. "Say, how do you plan to return home?"

Kagami blinked, confused. "By myself?"

"Car, walking, taxi? What?"

"Car?"

"You mean you'll drive?"

The redhead bit his lower lip, conflicted. "I shouldn't, right?"

Daiki nodded, incredulous. "What do you think?"

"That I shouldn't."

"Good boy." He sighed. "I'll call you a cab."

Kagami frowned. "Nah, you take me home!"

"Huh?"

The other ignored him and cheered all by himself. "Yaaay, Aomine will give me a ride!" Then he paused, and Daiki feared that saucy smirk that took over his face. "Well," he added, eyes gleaming, "If you gave my _dick_ a ride, it would be the best outcome of the night...but I'm not greedy."

"Kagami, I'm still here."

The redhead jumped. "Shit, I said this out loud?"

With a facepalm - which was hard enough to make him see stars - and a barking laugh, Daiki went back to tend to his job, before he got himself fired. And he worked for a while, a long while, before Kagami claimed that he was lonely and stumbled his way towards Daiki and started flirting with him again. But this time, it was hardcore flirting; there was more "accidental" touching, more compliments on Daiki's eyes, hair, butt - the latter, Kagami seemed to appreciate quite a lot.

"Kagami, if you don't stop I'll smack you, I swear to god."

"The only godly presence I feel right now, is that butt."

Jesus fucking-

"What's with this obsession with my butt - stop it."

Kagami shrugged. "Can't." He sighed. "I'm an ass-and-legs man, Aomine. And you...are a gift from the gods."

Daiki was flattered, he couldn't say that he wasn't flattered, but this was getting out of hand; the guests were looking - some were even smirking knowingly. Fuck it, Daiki wasn't getting the D tonight, damn it! Not with an intoxicated person at least - he wasn't that desperate. Or perverted.

"Shut up," he mumbled instead.

"I won't."

"I'll make you."

Daiki had meant to shove the tablecloth in Kagami's mouth, however, his words weren't exactly clear about that. Therefore, Daiki wanted to insert his foot in his fucking mouth as soon as Kagami's eyes narrowed and a, "Please make," followed by a kissy face were offered as an answer.

"I ain't kissing you, dumbass," Daiki scoffed nonchalantly, ignoring the heat that crawled up his neck, "Scram."

Kagami leaned closer. "But I'm chewing this gum for a reason."

Thank fuck for that, Daiki mused. Ain't nobody liking stank breath, especially after a vomit episode - at least, even in his drunken haze, Kagami had some common sense. "Still," Daiki muttered, pushing the redhead away, "No kissing for you today."

"Eh, you're no fun."

"And you'll be without a ride home if you don't behave. Sit back down on your chair, c'mon."

Albeit pouting, Kagami complied to Daiki's request and indeed behaved himself until the event was over around four in the morning. However, as soon as Daiki walked towards him to scoop him up and ready him for home, the redhead jumped his bones.

"Now I can misbehave!"

_Jesus fucking Christ_ , Daiki mentally sighed, _What sort of sins am I repenting for?_

Hefting the man's arm on his shoulder, Daiki proceeded to walk towards his car with great difficulty. Kagami wasn't light, mind you. And from their close proximity...he was kind of very extraordinarily fit too. Which was hot. And it made Daiki think of this body sliding against his-

_Fuck, Daiki, get it together_ , he chided himself.

"Oi," he grunted over Kagami's unintelligible mutterings about Daiki's ass, "Where's your place at?"

Brick-red eyes blinked at him in confusion. "Hmm?", the redhead questioned, but before Daiki had the chance to repeat his question, Kagami grinned, "The moon!"

"The fuck?"

"I'll take you to the moon!", Kagami laughed and then, God forbid, he started signing. "Fly me to the moon and lemme play - among the stars~"

"I'm not really living this," Daiki whined, "This is a nightmare."

Not that Kagami's voice was bad or off-key in any way - actually it was pretty fucking good, however, Daiki was exhausted and he felt a savage headache reaching out to him oh so quickly, which meant that Kagami squirming around like a psycho wasn't doing him any favors.

"...Lemme see what spring is like on - Jupiter and Mars!" Then Kagami paused, turning to Daiki. "Do you like Bayonetta?"

What the hell is going on in his head? "Who the fuck is this?"

"How can you _not_ know Bayonetta?!"

Kagami was yelling - he sounded offended. Daiki was in zero mood for this. "Listen, we'll talk about this tomorrow." He struggled to open the back seat door of his car but eventually made it. "Hop in."

"Nah, I wanna walk."

This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Daiki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kagami get in or I'll force you in."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, jeez," he huffed, complying, "You're so bossy."

Daiki simply closed the door to his face and jumped onto the driver's seat, turning the engine on. Once it was purring soothingly, the blue-haired man sighed, "So where's your place at?"

A soft snore was all he received as a response.

Frightened, Daiki slowly turned around to see with his own eyes that Kagami...had indeed just passed out on his backseat. Holy fuck, how fast was that? Five seconds? A new record. He contemplated on taking a picture - Kagami's drooling face would make excellent blackmail, but chose against it the last minute. Instead, he turned around and dropped his head on the steering wheel.

"What do I do now?", he asked no one in particular. Then he despaired for a while, banging his head against the wheel before it dawned on him.

_I'll take him to my place._

It was a hassle, the biggest one Daiki could think of but what else could he do? Abandoning the sleeping man somewhere in the street wasn't an option - right, he was an asshole but not this much. He was human, above all.

To his house it was, then.

The driving was silent thankfully, minus Kagami's progressively escalating snores, and Daiki's headache was apparently put on hold.

That was until he had to drag Kagami's now dead weight out of his car and all the way up to his apartment. Thank fuck for the elevators, man. Yet, Kagami woke up as soon as Daiki had managed to open the door to his apartment.

"Hmm?", he hummed, his head rising off of Daiki's shoulder.

Daiki jumped in astonishment. "You're up?"

Kagami pushed him away and rubbed his eye. "I can walk."

Watching him wobble on his feet, Daiki cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Yes I can!"

"Alright, don't yell!"

"I'm not fucking yelling!"

_I liked him better when he was asleep_ , Daiki sighed and closed the door behind him. Then his attention was abruptly attracted to the huge mass that was dropping on his floor with a loud thud.

"Ow," Kagami groaned.

Daiki snorted a laugh. "You sure you can walk on your own?"

Huffing in irritation, Kagami began crawling towards Daiki's bed. "Fuck you," he cussed upon lifting himself on the mattress and...tugging the hem of his shirt.

"The fuck you doing?", Daiki barked, astonished.

"Sleep!" In fact, Kagami kicked off his shoes and pants and got under the comforter. "Don't make noise." And with that, he was out like a light.

Dumbfounded and a little bit pissed because the headache just started assaulting him, Daiki let out a sigh and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The perfect ending of the most exhausting day of his life - no exaggeration. It _was_ the most exhausting day of his life. And Kagami's presence and loudness made it even more troublesome...though he had to admit; Kagami was cute as hell. Yelling or not. And they would hit it off perfectly, when he sobered up at once - Daiki's gut was never wrong.

_What a day_ , he mused upon downing a painkiller, _Let's just hope for something more...productive tomorrow._

And with that, he hopped on his bed next to Kagami and dozed off within seconds.

~*~

Taiga came around only because there was this headache crushing his meninges...and the rest of his skull, to be honest. His body felt lead-heavy and numb too, as if someone...or rather something warm was sitting on his back, keeping him in place. He tried moving, he tried to feel his limbs, to pinpoint their exact locations - a terrible decision. Because he accidentally moved his neck, something that shot a jolt of pain all the way to his head all over again.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Oh," a voice rumbled by his side, startling him. A voice wasn't something Taiga had expected, let alone a _manly_ voice; an attractive male voice, as a matter of fact.

His headache was already better, to be honest.

There was some shuffling, then something nudged Taiga's shoulder. "Here, take this."

Albeit reluctantly, Taiga turned around and sat up. Then he looked up into a pair of sea-blue eyes and froze. He blinked, taking in the dark complexion, the blue hair, the almost permanent-looking scowl... The hot waiter from yesterday! What the fuck was he doing here? On a bed, with Taiga. With a brief glance to his surroundings, Taiga grew more apprehensive; was that his place?

"Uuuh," Taiga started oh-so eloquently, "Where am I?"

The blue-haired man cracked the most attractive side-ways grin - the very same grin he had cracked at some point during the hazy previous night and Taiga had fallen in love on the spot. Then started drinking, to get courage to talk to him. Then it all became blurry.

_Apparently I drank a little too much_ , he mused bitterly. _No wonder I feel like shit. Fuck me and my low alcohol tolerance._

"You're at my place," the man with the sexy voice said, pushing a small pill and a glass of water towards Taiga, "Now take this; it's ibuprofen for your headache."

"Oh, thanks." _How thoughtful_ , Taiga mused as he swallowed it.

The blue-haired man watched him closely and Taiga's nervousness skyrocketed. Albeit he didn't feel any lingering effects of a sexual intercourse, the fact that he was in his boxers and the blue-haired man in his, gave him the jitters. "Did we..." He cleared his throat nervously. "D-Did we do anything last night?"

The other pursed his lips and tapped his chin, as if pensive. Taiga could tell it was sarcastic but didn't question it. "Did we?", he questioned rhetorically, "Let's see..."

And with that, he proceeded to fill in the gaps in Taiga's memory.

The redhead suddenly wished he hadn't known.

"After you started hitting on me with the lamest of pickup lines," the blue-haired man said, "You fell down but when I tried to lift you up, you threw up in front of me, then almost fainted and I had to get you a seat and some water, but you still didn't stop with the pickup lines, which went on pretty much until everyone was gone."

"Damn," was all Taiga could whisper, cheeks flaming in shame. Wow, he really did make a fool of himself in front of the man he had the hots for. Great, Taiga. Really great.

"Somehow," the man continued without regrets, "I volunteered to drive you home because you were nowhere near capable of walking, let alone driving, but when I asked you where your place was, you giggled and said you wanted to take me to the moon, then proceeded singing _Fly Me To The Moon_ \- your voice is quite okay if I'm completely honest with you - and for some reason you then asked me if I liked Bayonetta and gave me hell when I tried to push you in my car, but eventually you passed out in the backseat, which of course meant I had to carry your heavy ass up my apartment."

"I was troublesome, I get it," Taiga mumbled. It couldn't get more embarrassing than this...could I?

The other wasn't done just yet. "Oh you think?", he asked with a sarcastic smirk, "Then listen to this; on the way up, you rose from the dead and started yelling that you can walk on your own and because it was four in the morning and I couldn't stand your yelling, I let you go -"

"I get it already."

"... And you just fell down and started crawling towards my bed, where you took off your clothes and you were out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow." Finally he was done. Taiga let out a sigh of relief. Then his stomach tumbled when the man's face broke into a fond smile.

"So yeah," he added, "We did plenty of things last night, however, to answer your next question, sex wasn't one of them. I'm not scum enough to take advantage of a nearly unconscious person."

"Thank you for...taking care of me," Taiga started hesitantly, offering a small smile, "I had a feeling that you're a nice person, despite your constipated expression."

A blue eyebrow rose. "Oh? If I remember correctly, your eyes were glued to my ass all night yesterday - I wasn't aware you noticed my face."

Taiga grinned a little. "I noticed everything. But the butt was where my attention lingered."

"You don't even try to deny it."

"After all that? Would that be of any use? You already heard my lame drunken babbling."

The grin Taiga already loved was back again. "I did. Oh boy, I did."

"There you have it, then."

The other's eyes narrowed playfully. "It was cute though."

Taiga's stomach clenched hopefully, despite the amount embarrassment currently showering him. "Was it?"

"Yeah, you're lucky you're so cute, that's what saved you," he said, "Plus, my name sounds really good when it comes out of that mouth of yours."

His name... "Right," Taiga chuckled nervously, "About your name..." Blue eyes gazed at him in confusion and it was making it hard to breathe, let alone think. "Um, be it the alcohol but I can't...I can't really remember your name."

The man splayed the fingers of his right hand on his chest and drew is upper body backwards, looking highly offended. "Um, that's rude."

Taiga grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry? I blame the alcohol."

The blue-haired man sighed deeply, shaking his head. "My name is Aomine Daiki," he said.

Aomine Daiki... Yeah, that did ring a bell.

"...And I will forgive you," Aomine added with a cheeky smile, "Only if you take me out for lunch..." He glanced at his phone and sucked his teeth. "Or rather dinner. It's six in the afternoon."

It took a few moments for his haze-lidded brain to take the words in, but as soon as they really did sink in, Taiga's face split into two because of the biggest smile he'd ever worn. A smile which mirrored the one in Aomine's face.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
